survivormarylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: New Beginnings
|castphoto = |previousseason = |nextseason = }}Survivor: New Beginnings is the sixth season of the Survivor Maryland series and the first season of Generation 2. It will feature 19 players fighting for the title of Sole Survivor. This is the first season hosted by Anders Norberg. Twists *'First Impressions:' Moments after meeting, the castaways were instructed to vote out one person from the game. This player would be exiled for the first round of the game and join the tribe that loses a member at the first tribal council. They also have the privilege of picking the tribes. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' There was one hidden immunity idol for each of the three tribes. Winning challenges earns the tribe clues that can be used to help find the idol. *'Tribe Expansion:' On Day 31, the fifteen remaining players were divided into new tribes, with the tribe being introduced as a third tribe. *'Double Elimination:' When fourteen players remained, the three tribes competed for one immunity. The two losing tribes would go to tribal council and vote somebody out. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Meredith Johnston' Criminology | | rowspan=4 | | rowspan=8 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Matt King' Eric King's Brother | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 4 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Miranda Neal' Shannon Neal's Sister | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 13 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Abel Tesfa' Personal Trainer | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 17 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Thomas Harrigan' Plays Call of Duty | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 32 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Nachmi Kott' Pianos for Play | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out Day 38 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Shaina Runner' Freshman | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out Day 39 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Taylor Liu' America Reads | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out Day 40 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Tony Linn' Browns Fan | | | rowspan=11 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 51 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Swale Nida' Tour Guide | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 51 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Don Amaechi' DC Fanboy | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 54 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Keval Shah' Computer Science | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 58 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Daniela Gomes' Triple Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 62 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Michael Mitchell' Zelda Fanboy | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 64 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Dylan Selbst' Cross Country | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 67 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Susan Volinski' 3rd Grade Teacher | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |16th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 68 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Alex Kramer' Environmentalist | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |17th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 75 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Faith Breads' Sorority Girl | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Emily Tolino' Dietetics | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1 |} Episode Guide Voting History